Before Midnight
by Nameless001
Summary: Edward is away on a business trip leaving his pregnant wife home alone on New Year's Eve! What happens when the clock shows 12.00 pm? Read and find out. One-Shot Holiday themed story


**Hello,everyone! Long time no see! After my failure of writing a completed full length story i decided to begin with one-shots to improve my writing skills.I am sorry if i disappointed some of you when i deleted my first story and i promise that i am not doing it again!**

**Okay,so Christmas is round the corner so i decided that my first one-shot will be about this holiday that everyone loves.I am going to wish to all of you Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Before Midnight_

"Hey,Edward,where are you?" I asked my husband who was supposed to be home by now.

"I'm sorry,love. My flight was delayed due to the bad weather and I have been fighting with the people here to get me on a plane. But don't worry I am going to be with you before midnight. The new year will find us side by side" he sounded so tired. Poor baby.

"Edward,it's okay. We will be together next year. Don't worry and don't do anything reckless" Edward has been for about a week away in New York for a business meeting. He was supposed to be home around 19.00 pm in order to change the year together but apparently that goes out of the window right now.

"But this is our last year celebrating the new year together,alone" Edward was referring to our baby boy who was growing in my belly for the past nine months. Edward and I have been married for three years now and it was finally the time to expand our little family. In four weeks I am going to have another person to love and take care of. Can't wait! "By the way,how are you feeling? You are getting some rest right?" always so caring.

"Yes,Edward. I am careful,i eat a lot and I am resting"

"Okay. I have to go now. I love you AND i'll see you before midnight" I let out a giggle.

"I love you too"

I hung up the phone and took my seat by the fireplace with photo albums in hand. Christmas was a special holiday for us.

I remember the first time I met Edward. It was Christmas. I had gone for last minute shopping in the mall and Edward was working there in a bookstore.

_I hate Christmas shopping. So many people running around like chickens with no heads to get the perfect gift for the loved ones. Mum forgot to mention that my grandmother would be joining us for Christmas this year so I had to go and her a gift. What the hell I am going to give her?_

_I was walking round and round in the mall to find something interesting until I saw an old fashioned bookstore._

_Mmmm...now that is a good idea! _

_I hurriedly walked in,cause I had only two hours left before I had to get ready for the party and i live an hour away from here._

_The bookshop was very homey. It smelled really nice. It smelled like books. I went straight to the end of the shop where their old books were. My grandmother was a sucker for the classics. As I. _

"_May I help you?" I velvet voice sounded from behind me I turned around and was only met with the most beautiful green eyes. They had a magnificent sparkly green colour I had never seen before. So beautiful. Then I moved on to the rest of his face. His features were so perfect. He was like an angel. And the hair! They had a unique colour. They were bronze like a penny. And as messy as hell! I just wanted to grab that hair and..._

"_Miss?Miss,are you okay?" he asked with a smirk on his face._

_Oops basted!_

"_Yeah. Um I don't need any help"_

"_Okay" he said and walked up to the front of the store._

_WHAT? I don't any help? What's wrong with me?Jesus!_

_After ten minutes I found a book which I thought my grandmother would like and went to pay. Only to see that the guy was gone and a blondy has taken his place. _

_With disappointment visible in my eyes now I made my way at home._

_Needless to say I was there everyday until he asked me out. _

That was good times. I remember I was so nervous the first time he talked to me. I didn't know what to say to him. Anyway,moving on!

Two years after that it was Christmas again! And Edward had a little surprise for me.

_It was another Christmas Eve and we were at our apartment having a romantic dinner. Since Chirtsmas was so special to us we decided to celebrate the day alone,together._

_When it was time for dessert Edward brought out a big chocolate cake. My favourite! It was delicious! He claimed that he made it by himshelf but the carton from the cake shop across the street from his office sitting on our kitchen's counter blowed his cove. Nevertheless,everything was perfect!_

_We were cuddling in front of the fireplace when he slide a piece of paper in my hand. Confused,i opened and started at it in shock._

"_You named a star after me?" _

"_I thought about it but then I named the star Edward Cullen,cause you are already a star. Also,when I am not with you I want you to look up in the dark sky and see me there. Reminding you that I am there with you. I may not be there in person but my heart will always be with you,love"_

_Hot tears were running down my face. I knew I love him for a reason._

_Then he took my hand and guided me to the balcony where he set a staroscope._

"_You see right there? There is the star. That's me,Bella" he said and I looked into the starscope. I was admiring it for awhile until I took a step back and gasp at what I saw._

_Edward was kneeling in front of me with a giant ring in his hand._

"_Bella Swan,from the moment you walked into that bookstore I knew I was in love with you. You were so beautiful,still are,and you walked in like you owned the place. The second you blushed in front of me you had me wrapped around your little finger. Bella I love you and I will always will. Will you please become my wife?"_

_I took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of him and took his face in my hands._

"_I love you,too" and I crashed my lips onto his with force._

_After we broke apart he asked "Is that a yes?"smiling from ear to ear._

"_YES"_

Now I was at the balcony wrapped around my coat looking at 'Edward'. This star has kept me company for the last week. All of those years has been the best of my whole life. Edward completes me entirely and baby Ethan will make our life even more ideal.

It was getting colder outside so I stepped into the warmth of our apartment.

I made my way into the kitchen to eat a snack when I noticed that the floor was wet.

What the hell? Wait a minute...

Oh My God!

My water just broke!

As quickly as I could I called an ambulance and my mother in-law,Esme.

Half an hour later I was on a hospital bed screaming my lungs out.

"I swear Esme I am going to kill your son. He's lucky he is away" I said as the contraction slowed down.

"Believe me when it is all over and you have your baby in your hands everything will be worth it"

"I heard that before"

An hour later I was in the delivery room with Esme by my head.

"Okay,Bella. When the contraction begins I need you to push really hard so we can get the baby out" the doctor ordered

"I am late?" a breathless Edward burst into the room.

"Edward" I sighed happily.

"I am here,baby" he came and kissed me in my lips.

After another push Ethan Charlie Cullen came into the world.

"Time of birth 12.00 am ,01/12/2012" he doctor said smiling. "Happy New Year,guys and congratulations"

"You made it before midnight" I smiled at my husband.

"I told you I would"

A nurse placed Ethan in my hands.

"He is really beautiful"

"Yeah,exactly like his mother" Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"Happy New Year"

"Happy New Year,baby"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>That's it do you think?i don't have a Beta reader so i am pretty sure i made some grammatical and maybe vocabulary mistakes,so excuse me.I want you to leave me a review with your thoughts either they are good or bad.I don't mind.I want you to tell me my faults so i can fix them.I will be very grateful if you did that.<strong>

**So,leave me a review and i will get back to you with a reply!**

**Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Check my profile!**


End file.
